When Strangers Arrive
by MariaJensn
Summary: When newcomers arrive to Forks, the Cullens fearing for the worst, what should Bella do?
1. Going To Forks

**This is for a dear friend of mine ****VampireGirl4ever… Love ya Girl! She hates it when I don't write ;) **

**Tell me what you think…****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Twilight or Mortal Instruments…**

Chapter 1: Going to Forks

Bella POV

The funniest thing I've ever seen would probably be Edward and Alice playing chess. Alice foreseeing the moves Edward would make and Edward seeing that in her head and so on. The game was mostly going on mentally and after about 3 minutes Alice reached over to her king about to give up when she suddenly froze. She was having a vision.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper can in to the living room together with Emmett.

"Yeah what is it? Edward's cheating?" Emmett joked.

"No it's not Edward. Something's coming." Alice was still frozen when she answered them. I looked at Edward to see if he could tell what was wrong, but he was starring as confused at Alice as the rest of us.

"I-it's… Ugh! I can't see it clearly!" Suddenly Alice was up and across the room in under a second. You could really tell that she was frustrated as usual she couldn't see what exactly happened in a vision.

"What _can_ you see?" Calmness began to spread around the room as Jasper tried to make Alice relax.

"It's completely blurred! I can't make out the shapes." The look on Alice's face was devastating. She looked so helpless.

Then suddenly Alice came out of it. She looked composed again. Maybe a little too composed.

"It's getting late. You should take Bella home before Charlie gets mad, Edward" she said in a very controlled voice.

"You're right. Come on Bella." I went with Edward because Alice was right: It was late. When we were in Edward's Volvo I started to wonder what Alice's vision had been about…

Jace POV

I was sitting at the piano in the Institute playing a song of Debussy. But I just wasn't doing an effort. My mind was many miles away to Idris where Clary still was. After we left Alicante Clary stayed due to an order from the Clave. They wanted to have some specialists to surveillance some of Clary's training because of the rune drawing thing she can. They saw it as fascinating. Clary was staying with Luke's sister Amatis. But even if she knew Amatis to a point Clary was still unhappy about us leaving. I caught a glimpse of Clary before going through the portal to New York. She was looking right at me. I just wished that I could stay with her but I had to go.

"Jace! Maryse says we have to meet up in the library now." Damn you Isabelle.

"I'll be right there." Sighing I stood up and made my way out in the hall. On the floor right outside of the door was a big ball of hair. Church.

"Hey Church." I started to pet the cat behind its ears and continued my way to the library with a cat following me.

I stopped right outside of the library to consider if I should go inside or not. What was so important that had to be talked about now? I opened the door anyway and inside Maryse, Robert, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and Jocelyn and Luke sat at a table in the middle of the room.

"Sit" Maryse simply told me.

"What's going on? Why's everyone in here?"

"We just have to talk."

"Talk about what?" I was getting kind of suspicious not knowing what they were talking about.

"A new mission the Clave has assigned for you, Alec and Isabelle."

"What about Clary? Isn't she going?"

That was when Jocelyn broke in before Maryse even had the chance of answering. Like she had been waiting for that comment. "Clary is still in Idris and no one can say for sure when she is coming home."

"Fine. What is that mission about?"

"In a few days you'll all three be flying to a small town in the state Washington named Forks. There has been reported disappearing in that area that the Clave find suspicious. They want you to take care of it."

"Wait. Isn't Washington on the other side of the country? Why us, when there are others closer?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know but we should do what the Clave says."

"Of course. If the Clave wants _us _to go we should" agreed Alec.

"When are we exactly going?" I wanted to know.

"Five days. You'll need time for preparation" Luke told me while getting ready to stand up. "And if you are lucky then Clary will make it home so she can come with you."

"Don't raise my hopes" I said a bit against my will.

I stood up and made my way to the door and I was just about to close it when Maryse's voice reached me. "Oh yeah, while we're at it. You'll all three be enrolling in the local high school."

All I could do after that was starring at her. This was not going to turn into something good…

**So what do you think? Is it any good or… Any ideas for making it better?**


	2. Arrived And Ready

**Big thanks to ****VampGirl4ever for keeping me busy writing xD she means it well (Slavepisker!)**

**I know that there's spelling mistakes and I'm sorry for that. English is not**** my native language. Danish is. And yes I come from Denmark ;)… I'm gonna do my best, I promise. I'm also sorry for the short chapther last time… I'll try to make them longer. And for those who misses some action: I ****think**** that there'll happen something soon. I can't say for sure. But let's get the story going.**

**And I'm so sorry for letting you guys waiting so long… Had a lot to do and I forgot it *Blushes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 2: Arrived and Ready.

Bella POV

A thing I should have learned after spending most of my time around vampires: It's impossible to make them spill a secret that they've kept from you for days.

The night after Alice had that weird vision I tried to make Edward talk when we were alone in his car but he refused to say anything. He didn't even stay that night.

The next few days passed awfully slowly and monotone. The same over and over. Edward picking me up in the morning, being unusually quiet through the day, driving me home, staying for a bit, leaving and then first returning in the morning. I started to get a little worried. What could so bad that made Edward act that way? Was Victoria coming to kill me? The Volturi? Was there a war on the rise between the Cullens and the wolves? Nothing seemed to fit. If it had been the wolves then Alice wouldn't have been enable to see it at all. And Victoria and the Volturi were vampires so she should have seen them. But Alice said that it had been blurry. Then what could it have been? And if she did see something what was it?

Edward drove me home from school as usual but as he turned to park in front of Charlie's house I reached over and took the keys before he could.

"We have to talk" I simply stated.

"About what?" He asked while starring out of the window.

"About you being so… so distant. And Alice's disappearing. What's going on? You have to tell me. I have a right to know..." I was getting more and more mad. It didn't seem like anybody wanted to tell me. Nobody.

"Alice was just freaked out because she couldn't see the vision completely. We don't know exactly what's going on but you don't have to worry." I knew that he was just trying to keep me out of it so that I couldn't do anything reckless. Why did he always have to be so protective of me?

"If you don't know what's going on you can't tell me not to worry."

"Bella just please trust me on this on okay? Will you try to be careful? For me?" He cupped my face between his hands while he spoke making sure that I paid attention.

"Sure" was all I said.

Jace POV

Having to wait is terrible. Our plane to Forks was going to take off in a few hours and I was all packed and ready. So all I could do was waiting. Alec had told me that Jocelyn and Luke had received a letter from Clary earlier today and that there was a note for me in it but I hadn't had a chance to get it. I properly wouldn't get it before we left and there could go days, weeks or even months before I could get it then. All I really wanted was to stay here and wait for Clary to come home but Maryse had made it clear that I had to go. I got up from the bed and walked out in the hall to make my way to the training room. An hour or so of training would do good to keep Clary out of my mind. When I walked in to the training room I saw that luckily I was alone. I didn't want to run into anyone because waiting made me irritable and I didn't want to let it out on others.

I took all the frustration I had inside me and used it against the boxing pillow** (?)** till it fell down and nearly landed on me with a big thud.

"Jace what in the name of the Angel are you doing?" Alec came running in then.

"I'm redecorating the room. What does it look like?"

"Geez… Well Maryse says we have to go get ready so you better get your stuff. We're leaving in 15 minutes." And with that he was gone.

Back inside my room I gathered my bags and making sure that I had packed everything when I heard a knock on the door. And to my surprise it was Jocelyn.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked.

"Um… No not really." It felt really weird standing here with Jocelyn. What should I say? It felt awkward standing here with the woman who had lied to Clary all the time. Keeping the secret about whom and what Clary really was. A Shadowhunter, a Nephilim. "I was just finishing off."

"Oh good… Luke and I received a letter from Clary late last night and with it was a note for you. We decided that it would be best if we gave it to you before you three left so um… Here and have a nice trip." She gave me the letter and took off to the elevator.

When she was out of sight I took a look at the note. It was a piece of paper folded twice, with the name Jace written in Clary's handwriting.

I was about to open it when Maryse called and said it was time to leave. Quickly I placed the note in the pocket of one of the bags and took all the bags out in the hallway…

In a few hours I would be in Forks…

Bella POV

Morning again. The only difference was that it was sunny outside and there was a note on my table. I went over and took it.

'Dear love.

Alice says it's going to be sunny all day so we won't be there in school but I'll be waiting in your room when you get home. I just need to make sure that you'll be careful. It's sunny and that might mean that the creatures are coming today so you need to be aware of anyone new. We don't know what they are or what they are here for but as long as you are careful you'll be fine.

I love you, Edward'

I sighed. He'll do anything to keep me safe. No matter what. Overprotective fool.

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen but pausing at the end of the stairs. There was someone in the kitchen. Was Charlie still home?

"Dad?" I called.

"Um yes Bells?" he sounded like he had his mouth full of food.

"Why are you still home?" I said while walking into the kitchen.

I saw that Charlie wasn't alone as I first thought. Billy was there. Jacob's father. I haven't seen or heard anything from Jacob ever since I came back from Italy. It felt like he hated me.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" Billy asked with eyes that was accusing me silently.

"I'm fine, thank you." My voice was a little colder than necessary with Charlie in the room, though he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm going fishing with Billy all day so I won't be home for dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Have fun" I said a little distant. My mind was racing ahead. Would there be any of the creatures today? Or would they come another day? Would Charlie be okay?

"Right, ehh… I'll see you later" Charlie said before walking out with Billy right on his heals.

Looking at what time it was I went out of the door neither wanting to be alone nor being late for school.

When I pulled into the parking lot I noticed a new car. And trust me. It wasn't hard not to notice. A brand new Ferrari. I couldn't tell what kind it was.

Angela and Ben was standing beside the car together was half the school. I didn't notice anyone new in the crowd so the owner must have gone to class.

"Hey Angela. Do you know who's car it is?" I asked her when I walked up to her.

"No one knows! But look at the car! Brand new 458 Italia!" Ben was really going at it. Telling about how many horse powers it had, the engineer work and so on.

"The new guy is probably rich since he could effort a car like this" someone said.

"Like the Cullens" another replied.

"I heard he's from New York."

"New York? Seriously? Why move here then?"

The whole day went slow after that. At lunch everyone was talking about the new guy. He wasn't there and no one had talked to him. Girls were ecstatic, the guys impressed. But still. He had avoided contact with people and there wasn't anyone who could tell where he was.

The bell rang to the final class so I hurried to biology. I just wanted the day over so that I could see Edward again. Then our teacher, Mr. Banner, walked in shortly followed by a guy with golden hair, lightly tanned skin and golden eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt that fit him great. Not too tight but tight enough so that you could see his muscles. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that a few of the girls looking at him as if they were mentally undressing him.

"All right everyone we have a new student here at the school. So if he would just represent himself…" Banner trailed off and motioned for the guy to start.

"Hi, my name is Jace Lightwood…"

**Okay that was it…**

**Review if you have something to say…**


	3. The Newcomer

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot on my mind and a lot of problems within the family. I can tell you that VampGirl4ever aka M had me almost whipped for not updating or writing, though I can tell you all that I have already begun on chapter 4… Enjoy the new chapter… Love Maria…**

Chapter 3: The Newcomer

Bella POV:

The boy named Jace presented himself. It showed that he wasn't born a Lightwood. He was adopted. He also had two siblings who were going to enroll here later. They had all lived in New York but had gone tired of the city life so they decided to move somewhere more quiet. When Jace was done speaking, Mr. Banner looked after a free seat and his eyes fell on me.

"Ah there you can sit next to Miss Swan for today". Banner gestured tome at the window.

Jace moved his eyes over at me so that our eyes met. They were almost the same kind of gold as Edward's. Jace smiled faintly and made his way to the seat by my side where Edward usually sat.

"Hi." He simply said while sitting down.

"Um… Hi."Way to go Bella!

"Alright people let's get this class started. You are going to work in pairs and one of you are going to come up here and get the materials that you are gonna use for today's class…" Banner said starting the class.

"I'll go and get the stuff." Jace said and was gone in the same moment.

I turned and looked out of the window. It hadn't rained all day, all you could see was green trees and blue sky. What a miracle. I wondered how long I would have stayed here if it wasn't for Edward.

I didn't know how long I stayed thinking and looking out of the window but suddenly Jace's voice sounded and made me jump. "Hey I never really got your name… well except for Swan…"

"Um… it's err… it's Bella…"

„Bella? That's a very beautiful name…" I noticed how he trailed off in the end of the sentence. He began to look a little lost. Perhaps because of some memory that was haunting him.

"Hey are you alright?" He snapped out of it then. "You started starring out in the empty air."

"I'm fine. I… just got reminded about someone I haven't seen in months. Someone I miss… a lot."

"Who?" I started to get curious.

"A girl named Clary. She's in Europe right now." A girl?

"She must mean a lot to you."

"She does. You have no idea how much." He signed. "We better get started."

"Sure" I said with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

After that neither of us said anything…

Jace POV:

It didn't seem polite to cutting off the conversation like that but I just couldn't have continued like that. I missed Clary. It seemed kind of weird taking how I was before meeting her. Arrogant, smart-ass, cocky, self-centered. But now I seemed dependant on her. I needed her here with me and not miles away. We had gone through hell just to be together.

Bella was a mystery. There was something about her. Like she had a secret no one could know…

I glanced a few times at Bella but she was looking the out the window again, deeply in thought. Then at last the bell rang and Bella quickly packed her stuff and left the table in a hurry. Unfortunately she tripped over her own feet and dropped all her books and her bag. Some turned and looked but it seemed like she fell often and people just stopped being surprised by it. I hurried over to her and helped her up.

"Thanks" she mumbled avoiding my eyes. She turned and went for the parking lot. I ran after her just to see if she was okay.

"Hey Bella! Wait! Come on don't be mad" I called after her when we had gotten outside.

She turned towards me while standing next to a car. "I'm not mad… I just have to hurry home. My dad will be waiting for me…" I can't say that she sounded convincing but it wasn't any of my business.

"Sure… See you tomorrow?"

"Sure" was her only respond.

Bella POV:

As I drove home towards Charlie's I thought about the new guy Jace… He seemed like the type of boy that every girl would fall for… And then there were his looks… The golden hair and eyes… The toned body…

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I was already with a guy. Edward. But Jace was just like me. Human. It wasn't wrong of me to notice some other guy, right? It was a very humane thing to do…

Still thinking about the day in school I made my way into the house and up the stairs. I went for my room and when I was inside I turned and looked up.

I didn't for a second think about the possibility that I was not alone in the house until a shadow next to my closet moved towards me…


	4. Jace's Doubt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own Mortal Instruments. All Rights Reserved. No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

Jace POV:

Don't do this Jace. You can't do this to Clary it will devastate her and it'll just hurt you a lot more. Is that Bella girl really worth that? Or do you like her more than you love Clary?

After everything that you have been trough in the past. Meeting Clary, falling in love with her, thinking she was your sister and at last the war against Valentine and the truth about who you were. You can't even tell Bella that you are a Shadowhunter, a Nephilim. You'll have to leave everything that you got behind. Family and friends alike.

No you can't do that. It'll ruin your life. Clary is perfect for you. You are the same. You both have a little more angel blood inside you than other Shadowhunters have. She's special and even if you started being with Bella would you stay away from Clary? No I don't think you can. You are bound to her. You're hers. She is yours. You belong to one another. You are both destined to be together.

My head was spinning around with all kinds of thoughts. What if I chose Bella over Clary or what if I just went back to New York and didn't spare Bella a second glance?

It's strange. Bella has some kind of aura around her that just screams she knows more than she probably should. But what could it be? Did she know about the demons that can lurk around in a corner just waiting to attack unsuspecting mundanes? Has she seen something she shouldn't have? A vampire feeding of a human in a dark alley? A faerie dancing in a park, careless of who may see it? Or a werewolf howling in the night before running off to hunt?

I couldn't put my finger on it. She's a mundane for crying out loud!

'Or is she really? You thought that about Clary too and look how wrong you were.'

"Dammit!" I yelled while shoving my fist against the wall of my room.

"Geesh Jace. If I didn't know better I would say you needed therapy. No wait. Maybe you DO need therapy..." Isabelle said showing up in the doorway. She took one look at my face and then her amused expression fell. "Is it about Clary?" Oh how well she knows me.

"A little."

"Aw Jace look at you being all marshmallow-soft! What has Clary done, that we couldn't I wonder?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be right now?"

"Maybe. Or maybe i just like to torture my adoptive brother"

"Go away Izzy!"

"All right, all right. I'm leaving the room now"

"You'd better be" I yelled after her as she left. Signing I got up and look myself in the mirror beside my closet. "You are going to be in so much trouble"

I turned around and was about to leave the room when my sensor, placed on my desk, suddenly started vibrating. It seemed that a demon is close. Just what I need to clear my head and think of something else.

I went to the living room with the sensor in my hand. There Alec and Izz was sitting seemingly watching TV.

I held up the sensor. "You guys up for a hunt?"

Alec turned his head my way. "Sure always. How about you Izz?"

"Of course" she said smiling slightly.

**582 words. I am sorry but I need to cut it there. I'm going on vacation on Sunday but before that I have quite a lot of work and packing to do. But I will start writing the next chapter after this.**

**I am going to make more time for myself to work on this story. Even though my next school year will be a little more challenging. I'll try to make it work. **

**BTW I have gotten a blog where I will post things about the progress of the story and if possible, a teaser.**

**My Blog is mariajensn(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


End file.
